The Living Dead
by LedHead68
Summary: Ash finds himself trapped in the zombie apocalypse. He must cling to his friends, and lead them to survival in the new era of the undead! Pokeshipping! Advanceshipping! Orangeshipping! Pearlshipping! Amourshipping! Ikarishipping! Penguinshipping! RATED M FOR STRONG HORROR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND GORE.
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N- This is my first fic. Enjoy!

I do not own Pokemon or Walking Dead.

A 14 year old, raven-haired boy was running through the rain towards what was a research facility that sat on top of a hill on Pallet Street. He was wearing a red and white baseball cap with a green slash on it, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue vest above that. There were walking corpses that followed. Their flesh slipped off as they limped towards the boy, wanting to sink their sharp yellow teeth into his neck. Their eyes longing for some organs to feast on. The boy kept running as fast as he could until he got to the research lab.

"Where did these things come from? How are they even moving? I can see their organs falling out!" The raven haired boy thought to himself. "Hey! Mom!"

The boy ran and ran until he caught up to his mom, standing outside of the research facility sitting on the hill. One of the corpses ran up to them. They both screamed in terror. But all of a sudden, the corpse's head was cut in two, with a shovel going down the middle. The man holding it wore a lab coat, and he seemed to be about 60 years old. He then spoke to both of them.

"Delia! Ash! Are you two ok?!"

"We're fine. Thank you Samuel." Said the boy's, Ash, mother, Delia.

"Come inside. It's safe in here." The old man replied.

The mother and son walked into the laboratory, to see a boy with messy brown hair sitting in one of the revolving seats. He looked to be about the same age as Ash.

"Gary! What are you doing here?" Ash exclaimed.

"Nice to see you Ashy-boy. I'm just helping my grandpa around the lab with his experiments on those…things. We call them 'walkers'."

"Gary," began the old professor, Samuel, "I'm afraid they've won this world."

Gary just stood there, stunned.

"So this is how the world ends, huh?" He asked.

Samuel wiped away a tear that rolled down his eye. "I'm afraid so…"

"What's going on?" Asked Ash.

Gary sighed. "Grandpa, I think you should tell them."

"OK," Samuel began, "As you can see, the dead have started to come back to life. Scientists across the country have gathered up information on what we've decided to call 'walkers'. They come back to life due to a parasitic disease. The parasites feed upon the body, infecting it. After it becomes infected, then the moment it dies, it will turn into a lifeless corpse roaming the Earth to feed on human flesh. If a person is scratched or bit, the disease will spread throughout the body, killing it. We are unsure of why they decide to feed upon the living, but that doesn't matter right now. I've heard that there are other professors who know more about this disease than I do. Many of them living in cities like Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. They can tell you about the disease."

Ash and Delia stood there in shock.

"And now it appears…" Samuel sighed, "…that they've taken over the world. It won't be long before everyone…" He stopped. Delia pulled Ash into a tight hug and began crying into his black hair. Samuel began to do the same thing with Gary. They stayed like this for a few moments, before they heard the moans of corpses pressing up against the window. They all gasped, and Samuel reached for his shovel. Gary took out a screw driver he had on a desk. Ash and Delia stayed put. The walkers broke through the glass and poured in, Gary and Samuel attempted to kill them, but it was no use. They went straight for Delia. She tried to move away, but it was too late. A walker sunk it's teeth into her arm. Gary ran up to it and stabbed it through the skull.

"We need to leave, Ash!" Gary screamed.

"I can't just leave her here!" Ash screamed back angrily.

"Ash…" Delia began, "I'll just put you all in danger. You have to leave. I'll just die anyways. It's too late. I lo-" Her head fell to the ground. Tears began to plummet down Ash's cheeks onto his mother's lifeless body. Then, there came a groan. The walker that was once a woman named Delia Ketchum now lunged at Ash, but before she could bite down, Ash grabbed it by its neck and held it there. He then gripped his hands as tight as they could go, as he put his fingers through her neck. He then began to punch the walker's head repeatedly, until the corpse was still. He cried through all of it. His tears mixed with the blood on his face, as they streamed down onto his mother.

"Goodbye…" Ash whimpered. He turned his head to realize that Samuel and Gary were still fighting off the walkers that came through. Ash jumped up to help, looking for anything he could use to beat the walkers. He reaches onto a desk to grab a pair of scissors. He sprinted to Gary as a walker fell on top of him. It drooled over Gary, but soon instead of saliva, blood fell on top of Gary, as the walker fell on top of him.

"Thanks, Ash"

Ash remained with an unreadable face. Gary didn't blame him. After what just happened he wouldn't expect anyone to look good. Samuel turned to both of them.

"We need to gather up supplies and hit the road. If I can reach other professors's and see what research they've conducted. Then, we could get one step closer to killing these undead sons of-"

"We get it gramps," muttered Gary, "I'll go pack. C'mon Ashy-boy."

Ash just stared into space, and looked over at what used to be his mother. How could this happen? Why did this happen? What caused this to happen? When would it end? Will it ever end? Is this the end of the human race, or is it the beginning of a new era?


	2. The Quest Begins

**A/N- Welcome to chapter two of PokeWalker! Pleas enjoy. \m/**

**I do not own pokemon.**

Ash, Gary, and Samuel walked out of the laboratory, with supplies on their backs. After burying Ash's mother, they decided it was time to hit the road and find a safe place. Pallet was about to be swarmed by the corpses, and the lab was unsafe to stay in. They walked through a route that went through a dark forest.

Samuel began to notice Ash's saddened face.

"Ash," Samuel said calmly, "I'm very sorry you lost your mother. Delia and I were very good friends. It's a horrible loss."

Ash looked up at the professor and smiled. The smile faded away when they heard a moan come from behind a tree.

"I've got this one," Gary said as he took out his knife. The walking corpse stepped out from behind the tree, and Gary immediately dragged his knife through the corpse's stomach. Its guts spilled out, but it kept coming towards Gary. "What the fuck!?"

A gunshot was heard, and the zombie fell down at Gary's feet. Gary turned around to see his grandfather holding an M9.

"Remember, Gary, you have to go for the brain."

"Sorry…forgot about that part…"

Ash rolled his eyes.

The group kept walking for a while. The sun was going down and it was getting fairly dark. They were looking for supplies in Pewter City. If they didn't find a place to stay before dark, they'd be as good as dead. Building a fire would just attract corpses, and they did not pack a tent. Viridian City was finally visible. They began to walk through the forest and past a lake, until they heard a blood-curdling scream. Ash immediately pulled out his knife, turned his baseball cap backwards, and headed in the direction of the scream.

"Ash! You don't know what's over there!" Samuel yelled. But it was no use, Ash wanted to help people; it's what his mother would want.

Ash ran over to the side of the lake to see a girl with red hair being cornered by three corpses. Ash picked up a rock and threw it at the corpse that was closest to her. The corpses'' attention turned toward Ash.

"Hey, assholes, fresh meat right here!" Ash yelled. He leaded the corpses away from the girl, and then took his knife and stabbed the first one in the head. The second one towered over him, and tackled him to the ground. Ash stabbed the top of its head. The third and final corpse tripped over the second's body, and fell down next to Ash. He got up and quickly brought his foot down onto the corpse's head, and continued to stomp on it until it was nothing but a pile of brains. His body was caked in blood. He shoved his knife into his sheath and kneeled down beside the corpse's. Gary and Samuel ran into the area and ran over to Ash.

"Ash! Are you okay? Did you get bit or scratched?" Samuel asked, his body shaking.

"I'm fine, Professor, I just took down three of these bastards."

"Oh thank God…wait, who screamed?" Samuel turned around to see the red headed girl sitting in shock at what happened. Ashe turned around and looked at her, too. He had a grim look on his face, with a hint of anger.

"Th-thank you." She murmured. Ash nodded, and turned his hat forwards.

Gary walked over to the girl and began to speak. "What's your name?"

"Misty."

"Do you have a camp somewhere?"

"You could say that. It's in Viridian."

"How many people are in your camp?"

"Just my sisters and I."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Three."

"Take us there." Gary said, grimly.

"What?" Misty stammered.

"I said take us there!" Gary screamed, as he pulled out his knife and held it against Misty's chin. All of a sudden, Ash hit Gary in the head with the butt of his knife, knocking Gary to the ground.

"Don't do this Gary!" Ash screamed. He turned his head up and looked at Misty. "I'm sorry about my friend. You should probably go back to your sisters. It's getting dark, and more corpses are going to come out pretty soon."

"Thank you…" She said, and began to walk away. Then she stopped in her tracks and turned around. She faced Ash, Samuel, and Gary. "You can come to our camp if you want. There's enough supplies and it's the least I could do for you after you helped me."

They were stunned. Then, Samuel walked up to her. "We are extremely grateful for what you're doing for us. We can't thank you enough. Most people would have already lost their minds by now."

"Well, Gary lost his." Ash joked.

"Shut up, Ashy-boy."

Misty giggled to herself as she saw the two boys bicker with each other. They started walking towards the city, by now it was pitch black outside. As they were walking Misty caught up to Ash and tried to talk to him.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me today." She said.

Ash didn't respond. He just kept his head down, facing the ground.

"Hey! I'm trying to thank you!"

"…"

"Well fine, then! If you don't wa-"

"Shut up." Ash said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SA-"

"Shut up!" Ash scolded, as he took out his knife and threw his fist past Misty's shoulder. Misty turned around to see that he had stabbed a corpse. Although, it was still alive. Ash had stabbed it's neck not it's head. Misty dove out of the way as Ash drew the knife towards the corpse's brain. Ash pulled the knife back, as the corpse landed on the ground, not moving a muscle. "Thank God that's o-"

"Run!" Samuel screamed.

Ash, Gary, and Misty turned around to see a small army of corpse's coming close to them.

"Holy shit!" Gary screamed as he grabbed Ash and Misty and ran. It was only a few moments after he had grabbed Ash and Misty, did he notice his grandpa had been grabbed by a corpse, and in the process, he had dropped his M9. Gary dove for the gun, and shot the corpse dead. Another corpse came after his grandpa. Gary shot that one down, too.

"Get out of here!" Gary ordered Samuel.

"Gary, you can't-"

Gary cut his grandpa off. "I can handle this just go, I can hold them off! I'll follow you once there's less of them."

Samuel hesitated, but he knew there was no changing his grandson's mind. He signaled for Ash and Misty to run. They obeyed, and started jogging towards Veridian. They looked back to see Gary screaming in rage as he fired the M9 at the undead. They saw the zombies surround him, but they still heard gunshots and screaming. Then, silence. A tear fell from Samuel's eye, which soon turned into streams of tears rolling down his face. He stayed like this for a while until he looked up and saw Gary covered in blood. He was smirking.

"I told you I could handle it."

Samuel pulled Gary into a hug, and then noticed another group of corpses was coming. "We gotta go."

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Peace out! \m/**


	3. The City

**a/n- Here's chapter three! Please enjoy!**

Ash, Gary, Samuel, and Misty began to run into the city. They had just escaped the large mass of dead bodies, and were being led by Misty through the foggy streets.

"Where exactly is this place?" Gary asked.

"It's not too much farther from- look out!" Misty screamed as more corpses began to chase after appeared from behind a corner. There were too many of them for four people to take on, so the smartest choice was to run. The four of them took out their knives and began to run down the street. They ran as fast as they could, but not fast enough. A corpse grabbed Gary by the arm and attempted to bite into his neck. Gary quickly put a knife through the corpses head. He looked over it's shoulder and found a crossbow strung across its back. He quickly ripped it off and began carrying it, taking a mental note that there were only three arrows in the quiver, and it would be dumb to waste ammo now.

The group of four ran into an alley, where a teenager

Ash, Gary, Samuel, and Misty all walked in front of a large building.

"My sisters and I have held up here since the outbreak started." Misty said. "It's been fairly safe. Nothing has gotten through those doors."

"We can't thank you enough." Samuel replied.

"It's you I should be thanking. Ash saved my life." Misty said, as Ash smiled at the red head.

Misty opened the door to the large building and walked in. Ash, Gary, and Samuel soon followed as they walked down a narrow hallway. The building looked like it used to have been an aquarium of some kind. After about thirty seconds of walking down the corridors, the group of four came to a door. Misty pushed it open, which revealed three girls.

"Misty, like, where have you been?" One of them asked.

"We've been, like, totally worried!" The second one scolded.

"I'm sorry! I was out fishing and a horde of those…_things_ came and attacked me. If it hadn't been for these people…I'd be dead." Misty said, pointing to Ash, Gary, and Samuel. "Anyways, this is the rest of our group. We've all survived here." Misty began. She pointed at a tall teenager around the same age as Ash and Gary. He had spiky hair, and narrow eyes. "This is Brock. We've counted on him to make runs for supplies."

"Nice to meet you guys." Brock said.

"Hey."

"Pleasure."

"…"

"And this is Tracey." Misty said, pointing to a teen with long black hair, with a red head band tucked below it.

"Hey…" He said looking down.

"And this is Paul." Misty said pointing to a nineteen year old that had a crossbow strapped over his back. He had short, spiky purple hair (his hair will grow out as the apocalypse goes on, don't worry).

All they got out of him was a grunt.

"We actually have a camp outside of Viridian. It's a tad small, but we've survived there. It's on a hilltop, so we don't see many of those _things_."

"You look like you've been through a lot." Samuel said.

"Yeah, we have." Brock replied. "There used to be about twenty of us. Most of them were my siblings…but they…_turned_…into those…_things_."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Samuel said. "By the way. Scientists have decided to use the term _walkers _to describe what those things are."

"_Walkers, _hmm…. Kind of a cool name. Not like it really matters anymore, but whatever." Leaf said.

Samuel laughed. "Tell me about it. Even a three year old could have come up with a better name for them. But after a while, _walkers_ sort of stuck."

Brock chuckled. "It's just kind of funny that the world all of a sudden went to shit in a couple weeks. I mean, where's the government? Aren't they supposed to be helping us?"

Samuel exhaled. "I heard that most of the government officials were either killed or they… killed themselves."

"What a shame." Tracey said.

"Mhm." Samuel nodded, barely making a sound.

There was a silence. But a mass of groans soon broke it.

"Oh shit…" Ash said as he stood up and grabbed his knife.

"What do we do?" Misty turned to Brock.

"From the sound of it there's too many of them…. We need to leave, now!" Brock exclaimed.

"But, we've been safe here! How could those walkers get inside?" Tracey asked.

"No time to think about it now!" Ash bellowed. "We gotta go! You don't have time to gather supplies. All we can do is run!"

The group wasted no time in quickly navigating themselves to the exits. Ash, Paul, and Gary dashed down a hallway.

"Gah!" Ash screamed as a walker jumped out of nowhere and tried to bite him. The walker pushed Ash against a wall, and opened its mouth to take a bite out of Ash's arm. It looked like the end, but all of a sudden a bolt shot through the walker's eye, almost hitting Ash in the face. Ash pushed the corpse off of him and saw Paul holding his crossbow.

"Thanks." Ash nodded.

All Paul did was grunt in return.

They slowly crept their way out of the building, and made it to safety. But some were too slow….

"What happened to the other two?" Misty asked her sister, fearing what she was about to say.

"Misty…I saw them get bit. They were pulled down and I couldn't… I couldn't save them." Her sister replied.

Misty began tearing up, but then noticed something on her sister's shoulder.

"Violet…what is that on your shoulder?" Misty asked.

"Oh…one of the walkers just scratched me. Don't worry, it's not a bite."

"Oh, thank God!" Misty said.

Samuel and Gary gave her an uneasy look, to which Ash noticed.

"What's the matter?" Ash whispered.

Samuel let out a deep breath, and then whispered back. "Scratches from a walker have the same effect as a bite."

"Oh my God…" Ash said.

"Come on guys!" Brock said, pointing to a horde of walkers.

The group ran to down the street, killing a few walkers along the way. Soon they came to a tall building, which they entered and quickly entered, hoping to get to higher ground. However, they made sure to raid the place. Ash found a long machete attached to a dead walker. They walked up to the roof and settled in.

"Tracey, you take watch." Misty said.

"Misty…There's something I need to tell you." Samuel said approaching the girl.

"What is it?"

"Scratches are the same as bites. Your sister doesn't have much time."

"Wha-what?" Misty stammered.

"Holy shit!" Brock screamed as he saw Violet collapse. "Someone needs to help her."

Samuel began to respond. "Brock, a-"

"A scratch is just as bad as a bite." Paul said, interrupting Samuel. Most of the people in the group gasped, as they realized Violet's fate. "Don't you people know nothin'?" Paul spat. "Someone needs to put this girl out of her misery." Paul pointed his crossbow at Violet's head, but was pushed out of the way by Misty.

"I'll do it!" Misty volunteered, tears streaming down her face. "Ash, I need that." She pointed to his machete. Ash handed it to her, and she walked over to Violet's corpse. Violet's eyes opened, to reveal slimy, empty green ones. But those weren't her eyes, they were a walker's eyes. "Violet, I love you." Misty put the machete through Violet's head, getting her blood on her yellow shirt, and pulled the sharp blade out. Misty fell to the ground and began to whimper. How could the world come to this? Tears fell on to her lap, as she began to sob. She buried her face into her hands and let the tears leak from her eyes. Memories of her sisters and her playing make-believe in their back yard came back to her. Memories of birthdays, holidays, and weekends all came back to her at once. And she realized at that moment, she'd never see any of them again. The tears continued to fall, until she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned around to see the brown-eyed raven haired boy she'd met the day before. She gripped his hand and wouldn't let go. She fell on to his lap, and laid there crying.

Ash had never been through anything like this before, except for his mom. He just gripped Misty tight and let her cry. It would take time. After all, he still wasn't over his mother. He still wanted utter vengeance upon the world, and for what it had done to him…for what it had done to his mother…for what it had done to Misty….

Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Gary handing him a handkerchief. Ash took it from Gary's hand and nodded. He gave the handkerchief to Misty. Misty quickly grabbed it and began to wipe it across her tear stained eyes. She stood up from Ash's lap, and gave Gary his handkerchief back.

"Thanks." She said.

"No prob." Gary said with a comforting smile.

She turned to her sister's dead body, and leaned into her thigh. She lifted up the corpse's shirt, which revealed a Python revolver. She pulled out the holster, and the gun, and held it out for Ash to take.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I want you to have it." Misty said. "Please."

Ash took the gun and put it on his belt. "Thank you."

Misty nodded.

"GUYS!" Tracey said. Everyone turned their attention to the direction of Tracey's scream and saw walkers stumbling through the door to the roof.

"Oh, shit!" Ash said, as he grabbed his machete from Misty. Paul grabbed his crossbow, and Brock, Red, and Tracey grabbed their knives as Leaf got into a fighting stance.

Ash pushed his machete through a walker's head, chopping it in two, as Paul shot a bolt through one of the walker's skulls. Brock, Red, and Tracey continued to ambush the walker's with their knives. Leaf and Misty both lured walkers over to the ledge of the roof, where they would push them off.

By the time they were done, each of them was covered in blood.

"Shit…" Brock muttered, whipping the blood off of himself.

"What are we gonna do?" Gary asked. "We're sitting ducks up here. If we stay any longer we'll get torn apart."

Ash looked at Gary. "I have any idea… but you probably won't like it…"

"What is it?" Gary asked.

"…" Ash walked over to one of the walkers they had recently killed. He unsheathed his machete and cut open it's stomach, causing the rest of the group to gag. He put his hands into the walker's body, covering them with guts. He slowly removed the walker's insides and covered himself with them.

"Ash! What are you doing?" Misty yelled.

"Oh, I get it." Gary said. "We cover ourselves in guts to blend in with the walkers…"

"Exactly." Ash said.

"Ew… I don't want to." Leaf said.

"Yeah, me neither." Brock said as he began to vomit at the sight of so much blood and guts.

"If you don't, we'll die." Ash stated seriously. "Now come on, we need more guts…" He stuck his hands further into the walker's body, in search of more organs.

Brock, Gary, and Red began hacking away at different bodies, and putting blood on to themselves. Soon, everyone else did the same thing, and they made their way down to the street. They began to walk down the streets, trying their best to avoid walkers. If a walker did pass by them, it wasn't a problem, seeing that they blended in with their disguises.

"This way you guys, to that hilltop. Is that where your camp is?" Ash whispered.

Misty nodded, continuing to shuffle in her blood soaked clothing.

All seemed like it was going smoothly for them, until Mother Nature decided to torture them. It began to rain. Their disguises started to drip off, and soon walkers started to notice that they were human.

"Shit… what do we do?" Misty whispered.

"_Run_." Ash said, sternly. Ash and Misty took off with the rest of the group, slaughtering moving corpses along the way.

"Guys!" Brock yelled. I see a van in that parking lot! I can hot wire it! If we do we'll have a better chance of getting away!"

The group sprinted towards the parking lot Brock had pointed to, and ran up to a big black van.

"Alright, let's get in." Misty said.

"Misty wait!" Brock yelled. But, it was too late. By the time Misty opened the door two walkers came out. She didn't have time to reach for her knife as the walkers attacked her and nailed her to the ground. The first walker opened up its mouth and shoved his teeth on to the orange-haired girl. _BLAM_! The walker was shot. Misty didn't have time to find out who her savior was as the second walker jumped at her. She quickly pulled her knife out but saw a bolt go through the walker's head. She turned her head and saw Paul, still holding his crossbow. And beside him, was Gary, who had shot the first walker.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Paul scolded. "You coulda gotten somebody killed, you bitch!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Ash said softly, but sternly, as he pushed Paul back from Misty. "We killed the walkers, now drop it."

"Whatever." Paul rolled his eyes, slinging his crossbow over his back.

"Dick…" Misty said to herself as she brushed herself off.

"You okay?" Gary asked.

"Yeah…" Misty said. "Never better."

All of a sudden they heard the engine start.

"Done!" Brock called, half laughing. The group piled into the van, and drove away from the city, leaving the two dead walkers behind.

**A/N- Thanks for reading!  
Please review! Please! I'm begging you! PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews = more chapters.**

**PS- If you're wondering, yes. I did borrow some of The Walking Dead storyline.**


	4. The Camp

**A/N- Yo! Welcome to chapter three of The Living Dead! Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon or Walking Dead.**

The group sat in the van and drove down the walker infested roads. Brock SAT in the front seat with Ash sitting in shotgun. Ash noticed that Brock was much older than he was, like he could have been in college.

"Hey, Brock." Ash asked. "What did you do before all of this?"

"I was in college. I worked with breeding Pokemon. But I wasn't necessarily a goody-two-shoes. My friends and I would always go out at night and steal cars and sell them. That's how I made most of my money."

"What did you do Misty?" Gary asked.

"I was just a high school student."

"Same." Said Ash, Gary, Tracey, Leaf, Paul and Red.

"What did you do Samuel?" Tracey asked.

"I was a pokemon researcher. I would spend my time out in a field observing them."

"That's very interesting. I was training to be a pokemon watcher and a pokemon sketcher before all the shit went down."

"If only the walker apocalypse could have waited another hundred years." Samuel replied, giving Tracey a sad smile.

The van drove up a large hill outside of the city. Ash could see tents set up around a big fire pit. People looked at the van cautiously before realizing that Brock was the driver. Brock parked the van and ushered everyone to get out.

"Brock, what took you guys so long?" Asked a muscular blonde man wearing camouflaged clothing.

"Some walkers attacked us. Misty's sisters didn't make it."

The blonde man nodded his head at Brock and looked over to see Ash, Gary, and Samuel. "Who are you?"

"They're our friends." Misty said. "They helped us get out."

"Welcome to the group." The man said. "I'm Surge."

"I'm Ash Ketchum."

"I'm Samuel Oak."

"I'm Gary Oak."

"Nice to meet you." Surge said, then turned to Gary. "You look just like Blue."

"Who's Blue?" Gary asked.

"That would be me." Replied Gary's look-alike. He reached out his hand, which Gary. shook.

"OH, RED! I WAS SO WORRIED!" They heard a voice yell. Ash, Gary, and Samuel turned around to see a blonde girl giving Red a death-hug.

"Come on, Yellow. I'm fine." Yellow let go of him. "Ash, Gary, Samuel, this is Yellow."

"Nice to meet you. Samuel said.

"You too." Yellow replied happily. "By the way, Surge…"

"What is it?" Surge asked.

"I hunted down a Stantler near the camp site. Are you up for some venison?"

"Yeah, sure. Is it big enough to serve the whole camp?"

"There's more than enough!"

"That's great! Ash, you up for venison."

"During the apocalypse I'm not going to be picky about food!" Ash called happily.

"Guys! Help!" A voice cried from the woods. Surge, Ash, Gary, Paul, Red, Blue and Yellow quickly rushed over to where the voice was coming from. The group looked over behind the shrubs and saw a walker on top of a person, snapping it's jaws at them. Paul grabbed his crossbow and shot it right through the walker's skull. The person Paul had saved pushed the corpse off of herself and stood up.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"Sabrina, what happened?" Surge asked.

"I was out gathering food, and the roamer jumped out at me."

"Well then let this be a lesson for everyone." Paul said. "Nobody leave the camp without a weapon, and two other people. We'll be able to lower the death toll."

"Who died and made you king?" Surge asked.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. At least I'm not pretending that everything is gonna turn out okay."

"Eventually, people will come! I'm sure there will be rescue teams that will be looking for us!" Surge said.

"Don't you understand?" Paul yelled. "The human race and the Pokemon race is finished. Do you understand? There ain't nobody comin', you stupid-ass son of a bitch!"

"Cut it out, you rotten piece of-"

"Enough!" Ash yelled. "Fighting won't get us anywhere. We all need to hold on to our humanity while we still have it. We've seen our loved ones torn apart by monsters that have stained this world with their filth. But it's up to us to avenge our loved ones. It's up to us to avenge humanity, and take this world back! But we can't do that if humans are going to fight amongst themselves. Humanity made that mistake once, and I'll be damned if we make it again."

Paul shoved Ash to the side. "Smart-ass."

'That jerk…' Ash thought.

"Alright, everyone." Surge said. "Let's get ready for dinner."

Within the next few hours, everyone was sitting around the camp-fire eating venison, telling stories of what they had done in the previous world. Except for one person. Paul. He sat up against a tree a few yards away from everyone. He ate his venison silently, glaring over at the people sitting at the fire. Ash noticed Paul glaring at all of them and walked over to him.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Because the world has gone to hell and you're all acting like it's nothin'. I mean… that orange haired bitch-"

"Misty…"

"Misty…whatever. Anyways, Misty just lost her sister to a walker, and she just shrugged it off within an hour. I still haven't gotten over my older brother's death."

"Well, people have different ways of coping. Maybe Misty is happy that her sister is in a better place."

"I don't believe in that stuff."

"Well, all I'm saying is people have different ways of coping with tragedy, and as human beings we need to respect that."

"Whatever…" Paul said.

"What was your brother's name?"

"Reggie. He was a Pokemon breeder."

"Y'know… I lost my mom."

Paul turned to Ash. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…yeah, it does. And because of that I want to avenge my mom. I want to bring the human race back to what it was...Maybe even rebuild society and make it better."

Paul smirked. "Good luck with that, man. I'll be out here keeping watch."

"Thanks."

Ash walked over to where about twenty-five people were sitting. He sat down on a log next to Gary and Misty, who were both eating venison.

"What were you doing talking to that ass-hole?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled at her. "Turns out he's not as big of an ass-hole as we thought he was."

"Whatever. But if he calls me a bitch one more time I swear to Christ I'm slapping him."

"Alright then." Ash smirked, taking a bite out of some venison.

The rest of the night was filled with laughing and story-telling. Everyone around the camp-fire shared stories of what their life was like before the world went to hell.

It all seemed like fun and games, until a loud, blood curdling scream was heard. Everyone turned their heads to see what the commotion was. The sight they saw sent horror into their hearts. One of the boys from their camps had been bitten. He had messy hair like Ash, and a similar personality. However, Ash never caught his name. But just seeing such an innocent person saddened Ash. He immediately grabbed his machete and ran over to the boy, sending the machete onto the walker's head.

"Reggie!" Misty cried.

'Reggie.' Ash thought. 'So that was his name.' He pulled the machete out of the walker's skull, and looked around for more of them. Sure enough, there were dozens surrounding their camp. "Paul! We could use some help here!"

"Way ahead of you!" Paul called as he shot a bolt into one of the walkers' heads.

"Blue, look out!" Leaf called. But it was too late. A walker had taken a huge bite out of Blue. "No!"

As time passed, the fight dragged on. Many people were bit, and eventually there were few people left. The only people left were Ash, Gary, Samuel, Misty, Brock, Paul, Tracey, Surge, Red, Yellow, and Leaf. Leaf was sitting over by Blue's dead body, crying over his chest. Misty was being held in Tracey's arms as she looked over at her friend Reggie's corpse. Ash just stood there, looking at all of the bodies. One woman by the name of Sabrina was bitten. Ash found her a bit creepy, but she still seemed nice overall. Now, he was looking at her eyes, which were now staring into the nothingness of the unknown, which we have named 'death'. The dead bodies that lay on top of the ground in which Ash walked on seemed like ghosts that were now looking into his soul with the eyes of nothingness. He wanted to throw up.

And that day, just as the sun began to rise, the sky became cloudy and it began to rain.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! You rock!**

**Remember to review and check out some of my other stories!**


	5. The Gas Station

**A/N- Well, since the Walking Dead Season 6 premiere is this Sunday I figured I'd get into the spirit of things and update this story.**

**I do not own Pokemon or the Walking Dead.**

The rain cleared up by noon. Everyone was still burying the bodies that had been bitten and gnawed on the night before. Nobody talked. Everyone just moved around, dying inside every time they saw one of their friends' dead bodies. Ash, Gary, and Paul were positioned up on a hill, where they continued burying dead bodies. Paul had a bandanna tied around his mouth and nose to prevent the smell of the corpses from getting to him. He looked as if he was used to seeing all of the horrors they had seen the night before, and he kept a calm face while he was burying the bodies. For Ash and Gary, it was a different story. Both of them had no idea how to comprehend what had just happened. So many people had died in one place. The only people left were Ash, Gary, Samuel, Brock, Tracey, Paul, Misty, Surge, Red, Yellow, and Leaf.

When they were done burying the bodies, Ash, Gary, and Paul walked down to see the how the camp was holding up. Everyone huddled in a circle around the dying fire. Yellow and Misty were trying to comfort Leaf, since Blue had died the night before.

"What's our next move?" Samuel asked Surge.

"I'm not sure." Surge replied. "I would say to try the city, but we all know we can't go in there unless we have a death wish."

"We could try Lavender Town." Gary suggested.

"No. Too far." Samuel replied.

"What about Johto?" Ash asked. "It's not too far from here. Kanto is in ruins. Maybe there is still civilization somewhere."

Surge looked at Paul and Samuel. "I'd say we'd have a good chance in Johto. We could head to New Bark Town and maybe find some people there."

"Well then it's decided." Samuel said. "We're heading to Johto."

….

Everyone began taking down their tents and packing their belongings. After realizing that they were all going to get a fresh start in Johto, everyone decided to move right away. It was hectic, but within an hour everyone was ready to go.

"Alright everyone," Surge said, addressing the group, "Johto is going to be a fresh start for all of us. We hope that we'll find some hints of civilization there. And we'll definitely be able to get more supplies. The nearest cities are too far away, so we've decided to make do with Johto. But we think it's a good decision." He nodded towards Samuel. "Get in your cars. We're moving out."

Ash, Gary, Samuel, Paul, Brock, Misty, and Tracey all got in the van they had stolen from the city. Surge got into his jeep with Red, Yellow, and Leaf. The two vehicles drove off into the distance, hoping to find a better life than one in Kanto….

….

"Well this is just great!" Brock yelled. "The van is outta gas."

"Don't worry. There's a gas station just a few miles down from here." Samuel said. "I remember coming down this road when I did research out in a field a few miles from here."

"Alright then." Surge said. "Brock, Red, Yellow, Leaf, Tracey and I will hold down the fort here. The rest of you, go get enough gas to get us to Johto."

Ash, Gary, Samuel, Paul and Misty nodded. They grabbed their weapons from the van and trotted off down the road. After Ash grabbed his machete, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Surge.

"Take this with you, kid." Surge said, handing Ash a radio.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to contact you if anything goes down."

After they were out of sight from Surge, the blonde haired man pulled out a deck of cards. "Let's kill some time until they get back."

….

"We've gotta hurry." Paul said. "It's gonna get dark soon."

"Don't worry. It's not much farther." Samuel replied. "Just about half mile, then we'll be there."

"Hold up." Paul said as he spotted a walker. He took out his crossbow and shot the walking corpse straight through its head.

"There's more." Gary pointed to about ten other walkers. "Should we run?"

"No." Paul said. He loaded his crossbow with another bolt and shot one of the walkers through the head.

Ash pulled out his machete and ran towards the mob of rotting flesh. He sent the sword through a walker's skull, then turned and stabbed another one. Gary took out a pistol and started shooting all of the walkers. After eight gunshots, all the walkers were dead.

"Dumbass!" Paul shouted. "The noise will attract more of them!"

"Jesus, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"We're lucky if we make it there. With a noise like that, who knows how many walkers heard that." Paul walked away and started leading the group.

"Jerk." Gary muttered to himself.

The group walked in silence the next few miles. They kept their guard up, but saw no signs of any walkers. The sky was still cloudy, and it looked like it was about to rain. The atmosphere was gloomy, and put everyone in a melancholy mood.

After a half an hour of walking, the group caught sight of the gas station.

"Thank fuck." Paul muttered. "It's about time."

The group walked toward the gas station, and found a few walkers roaming around.

"I've got this one." Ash said, taking out his machete and slashing the walker's head in half.

Paul rolled his eyes and took out one of the walkers with his cross bow, and another with his knife. "C'mon. Let's get the gas so we can get the hell out of here. Let's also pick up some supplies inside just in case we run out later."

As the group scavenged the gas station, they were lucky enough to find food that hadn't been infected by walkers. They were also able to find a few pocket knives that could come in handy later.

"Dibs on the twinkies!" Gary exclaimed.

"Damn it, I wanted some." Ash muttered to himself as he and Gary walked down an aisle filled with junk food.

…

The group walked out of the gas station with backpacks full of food and supplies along with a few gallons of gas.

"Well, I'd say this trip was a success!" Ash exclaimed.

"Too bad you didn't get any of the Twinkies." Gary said, stuffing his mouth with the cream filled sweets, earning a slap from Ash.

AS Gary laughed at the joke he'd made, Ash got a chill up his spine.

*Groan*

The group turned around and saw a mob of walkers that were closing in on them.

"Shit!" Ash screamed, pulling out his machete.

"You idiot!" Paul shouted, loading his crossbow. "Don't go rushing in! You'll be killed!

"If I don't we'll all be killed soon!"`Ash replied angrily, slicing off a walker's head. Gary followed in Ash's actions and began killing any walker in his sights. Paul and Misty jumped into the swarm to, trying not to get bitten while also trying to slay the corpses.

"There's too many!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "We have to get the supplies back before dark, we have to go!"

"Look, old man!" Paul exclaimed. "If these walkers kill us, there will be no supplies to get back to the group!" He sensed a walker approaching behind him, and immediately pulled his dagger out of it's sheath and stabbed the dead creature in the eye.

Ash saw Misty stumble to the ground. He immediately rushed over to help her up, but was blocked by a walker that tackled him. The ebony haired boy slashed the walker in the face, and let its blood spill out on his body. Ash pushed the walker to the side and rushed over to Misty's aid.

"Misty, quick!" Ash said, offering his hand to her.

She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks." She said.

Four more walkers approached the two of them. Ash stabbed the first one, and Misty stabbed the second. The third one lunged itself at Misty, and fell on top of her. She closed her eyes and braced herself, but then saw Paul put a bolt in the walker's skull. The fourth one fell on top of Paul. His cross bow fell out of his reach, and he couldn't grab his dagger due to the fact that he was using both hands to keep the walker from biting him. He squeezed the neck of the walker so that it's skin ripped open, and blood poured on to Paul. The walker fell over beside the purple haired boy. He quickly grabbed his cross bow and shot another bolt through a walker's head.

A walker threw itself on top of Ash, causing him to stumble to the ground. He quickly pulled out his knife, and cut the walker's head open. The blood poured on to the boy's face, and dripped down to his neck.

Gary quickly pushed the walker off of Ash and offered his hand to him. "C'mon, we gotta go!" Ash got onto his feet and quickly rushed away from the mob, grabbing Misty's hand in the process, and sprinting out.

"Paul! Gary! Get out of there!" Misty shouted.

Paul and Gary both sprinted over to Ash and Misty, doing their best not to get bitten or scratched by any of the walking corpses.

"C'mon." Ash said. "Grab the supplies. We're getting the fuck out of here." The mob of walkers began getting closer to the group. "RUN!" Ash screamed.

The group sprinted down the road, doing their best not to get bitten by any walkers. The sun had already set, and they now relied on moonlight to guide them.

…

"They should be back by now." Yellow said.

"Give them a bit more time." Surge said. "They're tough people."  
"You just met them yesterday." Yellow replied.

"And from what I saw them do to those walkers in the woods, I'd say they're pretty damn good fighters."

"Even so, we lost too many people last night." Yellow said. "I don't think Leaf has gotten over Blue's death yet."

"Of course she hasn't." Surge said. "It's only been about twenty-four hours since her boyfriend was killed by walkers. I'd consider her insane if she wasn't still sad."

Yellow sighed. "I'm gonna check on her." She hopped down from the car she and Surge were standing on and walked over to Leaf, who was sitting beside a small campfire. "How ya doin', Leaf?"

"What do you think?" Leaf responded. "Shouldn't the others be back by now."

"I said the same thing to Surge. He said they'd be back soon enough."

"They're here!" Surge shouted from atop the car.

Tracey and Brock walked over to the side of the car and sure enough, saw the group of five running as fast as they could.

"Why are they running so fast?" Tracey asked.

"Not sure." Brock said, narrowing his eyes.

The group of five rushed over to the rest of the group.

"Fill the cars with gas." Ash said. "There's a herd coming. We gotta go."

"Okay, okay! Go! Go! Go!" Surge said. "Pack the cars! Put out the fire!"

After the cars were filled with gas, everyone hurriedly got into their cars.

"Alright, I'm gonna lead the caravan. Let's get to New Bark Town by morning." Surge said, before he began to speed off.

Ash looked out the window of the car, looking at the trees as the vehicle sped off down the road. It was dark out, and so the trees looked merely like black toothpicks, sticking up in the ground.

He looked behind them, to see their dying campfire. It's now smaller flames cracked as the sparks began to die out, until ash and dust was all that remained. In a way, it reminded him of the world they now lived in.

**A/N- Whew! This is my first update in, like, a month! It feels good to be back! Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
